


Cockslut

by Http_batteryacidfucknuts



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cock Slut, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Http_batteryacidfucknuts/pseuds/Http_batteryacidfucknuts
Summary: The Losers all think Eddie Kaspbrak is hot. His thick thighs emphasized by his tiny, red shorts. His soft, pink lips standing out on his tanned, freckled skin. They think he is absolutely gorgeous so, they all have their turns with the biggest cockslut they've ever met.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Everyone, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Eddie Kaspbrak Is A Whore

Eddie Kaspbrak is a whore, everyone in the group knows this. He knows what he's doing when he walks around wearing tiny skirts and crop tops showing off his gorgeous body. Like right now, The Losers were currently at a party watching Eddie conquer another victim.

Eddie held a red solo cup in one hand while the other dragged along this kid's chest. His ass stuck out perfectly in his pleated white skirt and his long lashes fluttered, flirtatiously. Eddie grabs the boy's hand and walks upstairs with him. "I know a secret spot." He giggles and quickly goes up to the second floor.

"You're so pretty." The boy practically moans watching Eddie's ass. "Thank you handsome." They leaned against a wall and slowly shared heated kisses. "I want you," He moaned against strangers' lips. "Yeah, baby?"-" I'm so hard just thinking about it." Eddie leaned back and gave the boy his signature pout. The boy looks around then opens the door to a random room.

"Get on the bed." He growled making Eddie squeal and do as told. "What's your name again?" He asked playing with the hem of his skirt and biting his bottom lip. The smaller boy was so obviously drunk, his pupils were blown, his cheeks dusted pink, he tripped over his sentences and stumbled when he walked.

"James." Eddie nodded as James came over and stood between his legs. "Such a pretty baby, aren't you?" James stroked his cheek and Eddie keened into his touch. "I want you to suck my cock baby, okay?" Eddie nodded and licked his lips excitedly. James unzips his jeans and slides them down his skinny thighs.

He wasn't exactly the size Eddie imagined. James was skinny and definitely below average but, he just wanted dick at this point he didn't care. Eddies' lips wrap around the head of his cock making James groan.

His throat relaxed to take him deep and give him the best head he's ever had. Drool dripped down James' cock as Eddie spat on it, gripping the base and giving him a few teasing strokes. He could tell the skinny boy was close, he balls kept drawing up and his cock twitched.

"Eddie!" He looked up hearing the sound of his friend's voice, it sounded like they were checking the rooms. Suddenly, the door flew open. "Eddie?" He peaks from around James. "Bevvy!" He got up and ran to give the girl a hug. "Let's get you home." She kissed his forehead.

Eddie waved, teasingly to James and walked out with Bev. Bill and Ben stood by the door. "Let's go Eds." Ben picked him up making the smaller boy squeal. "You're so strong Benny boy." His soft hands cupped Ben's face.

The group wasn't gonna put up with his drunken actions. Once they drove back to campus, Mike, Stan, and Bill would be caring for Eddie until tomorrow night. Mike drive everyone back and made sure Eddie was okay. "Night Mikey!" Bev called grabbing Bens' hand. "Have fun, goodnight." He smiled like the sweetheart he is.

"Goodnight Staniel, Big Bill, Eddie Spaghetti and Homeschool." Richie laughed once Bill yelled. Eddie flinched at Bills shout and he hid his face in his shoulder. "Sorry, Eddie." Bill stroked his back.

When the boys got to the apartment, Mike carried Eddie inside and made sure he was okay. Mike made sure he ate and drank water, Stan cleaned him up and gave him clothes and Bill tucked him into bed next to him.

"You okay?" Bill asked as Stan walked in. "Exhausted." Stan retorted laying beside Eddie. Mike came in and laid behind Bill. "He's gorgeous." Mike sighed kissing Bill's shoulder. "Yeah, I would kill for a night with him." Stan sighed stroking his hair making the smaller boy cuddle further into him.

"I think we should talk to him. Ask him if he would want to. I know Ben and Bev were going to along with Richie." Mike laid back. "Let's have a meeting. Tomorrow afternoon." Bill suggested. Everyone agreed and soon went to sleep.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers decide to talk to Eddie about their proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up, this is kind of crappy. I babysat all weekend so it was kind of hard getting time to write. Also, they're all in college. This takes place at the end of summer so they all have summer jobs.

The next morning, Bill awoke to a cold bed and murmurs from the kitchen. He gets up to see what was going only to find Mike and Stan talking about something. "What's wrong?" Stan looked up and sighed. "Its Eddie. He left." Mike nodded agreeing with his boyfriend.

"Oh, where did he go?" Bill asked rubbing Mike's shoulders. "We don't know. He took his stuff and left." Stan whipped his phone out and began texting someone.

“Who are you texting?” Bill asked walking around to the counter and sitting on top. “The Losers.” He said blandly. Mike and Bill's phone buzz as they receive Stans messages. “Now, I have work to do.” He rose to his feet and grabbed his satchel. “Have a good day, I’ll make your favorite tonight.” Mike announced as he walked away.

“Thank you, have a good day you two.” Stan left his partners to their own devices.

Bill sighed and leaned back, resting on his hands. “We need to have a game plan, I will talk to everyone. Whenever Eddie turns up we will talk to him.” Mike rested his head on Bill's thighs.

“What if Eddie doesn’t like this? What if he leaves the group!” Mike rubber Bills thighs and sighed. “Eddie is Eddie. He’s understanding and he’s had some sort of experience with all of us right?” Mike was right.

Eddie slept with Richie and Beverly. He gave Bill a blowjob after one of his baseball games and Mike after a late drunk night. “So, Stan and Ben are the exceptions.” Mike nods. “Look, let's just talk to him. I’ll make dinner and we’ll invite everyone over and we’ll talk. If Eddie shows up, we’ll tell him everything.”

Bill sighed at Mike's plan but, he agreed.

___

Later that day, Stan and Beverly entered the apartment. “Bev said she talked to Eddie.” Mike looked up from making dinner. “What happened?” Beverly day on the counter. “Eddie came to my job this morning, he gave me his phone last night.” She popped an olive in her mouth.

“I asked him if he’d come over for dinner and he said he would. He mentioned something about leaving too soon.” She shrugs. Bill set out plates as Mike finished up dinner. “Everyone should be here so—“ The doorbell rings. “I got it.” Stan opened the door and greeted his friends.

Richie, Ben, and Eddie entered. “Look who we found.” Eddie came from behind them. “Hello.” He smiled a waved. “Eddie, hi.” Bill waved at the small boy. “You look great.” Bill was right, Eddie looked fantastic.

He wore black gladiator boots, a pleated, pink skirt, and a white tank top. “Thank you, I’m starving what’s for dinner?” Eddie walked around Bill and to the table. “Spaghetti and meatball with cheesy garlic bread and kebabs. We also have wine, beer, water,” Mike paused. “Vodka.” He laughed.

“Sounds good.” Eddie kissed his cheek. “What? Kiss the cook.” Mike's cheeks heated up. “Oh yeah.” He walked back to the kitchen to get the food. Eddie took a seat and smiled. “So what’s up?” He asked. “Bev said you were looking for me.” Bill messed with his collar. “Let’s discuss after dinner.”

___

Everyone was slightly tipsy. Stan shared some of his wine with Beverly and Eddie while Mike, Bill, Richie, and Ben had a few beers.

“So what did you guys want to talk about.” Eddie asked setting his glass down. Bill and Mike looked at each other before setting their beers down. “Okay, we all need to talk.” Mike spoke calmly making the room quiet.

"Eddie. We have all talked in the past about things you've done." Mike began shifting in his seat. "We all have thought about having rendezvous with you while still being in our relationships." Eddie nodded.

"Bev spoke with Ben. Bill actually suggested this and we were all cool." Stan placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Wait. So you guys, want to have sex with me whenever, is that what this is about?" Richie nodded and practically bounced in his seat.

"Bill was so pissed last night when you flirted with that guy." He laughed making Bill punch him. "I'll have to think about it guys. This is crazy." Eddie sips his wine. "Take all the time you need. We'll wait for you." Mike put a hand on Eddie's thigh.

The rest of the night was quiet.


	3. Office Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets a blowjob from Stan in his office.

It had been a week since that night and everything seemed fine. Mike worked on his grandfather's farm, Beverly and Stan both did their paid internships at Ralph Lauren, Richie did some stand-up comedy, Bill wrote and played baseball while Eddie worked at a gym.

Currently, Stan was working on an assignment his boss gave him.

Stan huffed and ran his hands through his thick curls. "This should be so easy." His stomach growled. "Knock knock." He heard a soft voice from the other side of his door. "Come in?" He looks up as Eddie walked in. "Hey, Stanny!" Eddie's usual peppy demeanor made Stan smile. "How are you?" He was carrying the bag Beverly customized for him.

"Hey, Eddie. What are you doing here?" Stan asked pushing himself back in his office chair. "A little birdie told me, you forgot to grab lunch when you left this morning," Damn it, Mike. "So, I decided to drop it off for you." Eddie dug in the bag until he pulled out two Tupperware filled with food.

"Mikes good ol' home cooking." Eddie sat the container on his now empty bag. "Thank you, Eddie. That was very sweet of you." Eddie pulled out some utensils. "What did he make?" Stan asked grabbing the container on top. "He made a burrito bowl. With chicken, beans, vegetables, rice. Y’know the good stuff.” Eddie grabbed his dish and popped it open.

“I love Mikes' cooking.” Stan smiled sitting back in his seat. “He always knows what to make.” Stan dug, nearly, into his meal being extra careful not to spill anything. Eddie watched him as he ate. He watched the way his eyes fluttered shit with each bite. The way his lips wrapped around the fork.

Eddies' face turned red at his lewd imagination. “You okay Eds?” Stanley asked wiping his mouth. “Yeah, just thinking.” He smiled sweetly at the designer. “What are you thinking about?” One thing about Stan is that it’s hard to lie to him. He has this stare that makes you crack easily.

“Just about, the conversation we had last week.” Eddie tried to play it off but, Stan raised his brow. “Okay, I imagined your lips wrapped around my dick.” Eddie blurted out as if he had zero control over his mouth. Stan smirked and folded his arms. “I’m s-sorry Stan. That wasn’t appropriate.” He looked away from the unwavering male. “It’s fine Eddie. I can tell you’re a little worked up.” Stan smiled sweetly.

Eddie looked up to see Stan rising to his feet. “It’s just a normal reaction. Nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, you’re still a teenager.” Stan was right, Eddie was still eighteen. Stan walked towards the door of his office and Eddie heard him lock it.

“Stan?” The room was dim, Stan didn’t like bright lights so he usually kept a lamp on the other side of the room lit. “Relax Eddie.” Everyone in the group would agree Stan was terrifying when he wanted to be. Mike and Bill knee this side of him first hand. Eddie jumped as Stan's hand slammed down on his shoulders. “Relax Eddie.” He coped in his ear making the small boy shudder.

Stan walked to the front of Eddie's chair and smiled. Eddies heart best out of his chest. He was sitting in a dim office with one of his best friends who he happens to be attracted to now he is skirt definitely has a tent and he is trying not to stare.

“Eddie baby, don’t be embarrassed.” Stan crouched down. “I got you, princess.” Stan purred tugging on the skirt and kissing his knees. Eddie presses and hand over his mouth and stared at the lanky boy below him. Stan's lips trailed from his knees to his inner thighs making him shiver. The lanky boys' hands slowly found their way beneath the skirt and towards Eddie's underwear.

“These don’t feel like boxers, Ed’s.” Stan smiled feeling the satin on his fingertips. “It’s b-because they’re not boxers.” Eddie admitted shamefully. “Tsk, such a slut.” Eddie was beyond turned on now. Stan taking control of him like this was driving him mad.

“Want me to help you out Eddie bear?” The small boy nods erratically.

Stan rubs his thighs and kisses them making Eddie bush. Stan keeps the boys' thighs wide and slowly moves the skirt revealing his erection. “Awe, Eddie baby, this looks painful.” Stan said teasing the head with his fingertips. Eddies' teeth latched onto his lip as he tried to be silent. Stan continued to marvel at his leaking cock.

The tip was bright red and leaking pre-cum. Eddie's hand slowly gripped the chair until his knuckles turned white. Stan kisses the side and the tip let it get caught on his top lip. “Stanley.” Eddies voice was higher than normal.

Stan teases the tip, letting it slide into his mouth a little before pulling out and blowing on the tip. Stan continues his teasing regime until he figured the small, whining before staring down at him has had enough. His mouth fully enveloped his cock. His head bobbed slowly trying to drag out the euphoric feeling.

“Stan, Jesus Christ! Bill and Mike are so lucky!” He cried out digging in the brunettes curls. Eddies' legs were spread wide while Stan's head was between them bobbing at his own pace. The skirt Eddie wore was shucked up to his waist and slightly on his stomach covering the part his shirt wouldn’t reach.

He felt amazing yet so disgusting at the same time. Stan's mouth wrapped around his aching cock felt so good, but the fact they were in his office felt wrong. Stans skillful hands grasped his balls and gently played with them. Cupping then in his hands and giving them light squeezes whenever he took his cock deep in his throat.

Stan's knees ached a little from being on them for so long he didn’t mind though. Eddies cock twitched in his mouth making him gag at the sudden unexpected movement. Stanley grabbed the dubs hips and held them down knowing what was soon to come.

“Stan! Your mouth is so—fuck—heavenly!” Eddie moaned loudly. Stan glared at him making him quiet his moans with whimpers from behind his hand.

Eddies' balls tightened as his orgasm began to approach. “You gonna cum princess?” Stan asked popping off from his cock for a split second. Eddie nods and whines. Stan made sure his throat was completely relaxed as he felt a thick liquid begin to pour down his throat.

Eddies' legs now rested on Stan's shoulders and his hands were completely in Stan's hair. His head was tilted back on the backrest, mouth open with moans pouring out and eyes rolled back into his skull.

It was a sinful sight. Pure sin.

Stan stared at the euphoric sight before him and cleaned Eddie up. His tongues danced around his shaft and head cleaning up all of the cum he missed. Eddie stared whining when Stan overstayed his welcome making his cock hurt.

Stan leaned back and wiped his mouth. “Are you okay?” He asked rubbing Eddies' thighs and fixing his skirt. Eddie nodded still in subspace. There’s no way Eddie could visit the Losers tonight as he felt as if his legs were jelly and his thighs were covered in varying colors of purple and red bruises.


	4. Happy Days

Eddie couldn't face the Losers after the day in Stans's office. It also had not helped that Stan sent him a present two days later. It was a pretty outfit, a pink lace bralette with matching panties and a white dress the screamed 'Sugar Baby'. The note is what caught him off guard.

'Where this next time you come to my office baby boy, I wanna see you lose your mind again. — S. Uris.'

Eddie made a note to visit Stan sometime. He mostly stayed in his apartment, until Beverly dragged him to the clubhouse. Even after all these years, they kept the clubhouse for them. Eddie wore his iconic tiny, red shorts and a crop top.

Richie was telling some dumb story and they all listened. "And that's how I lost my v-card!" He howled with laughter.

Beverly passed her blunt to Rich, encouraging him to take a hit. Of course, he gladly accepted and took a long drag. Eddie stared as the smoke practically fell off his lips and dissipated into the air. "Eds?" Richie said taking the blunt from between his teeth. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just looking." He smiled. Richie knew what was going on. He could tell from the way Eddie's thighs squeezed together and his breathing quickened. He was getting turned on. "Come here." He said in a low tone. Eddie did as told.

He walked in front of Richie until he was pulled into his lap. "What's wrong?" He asked taking another drag. "N-nothing." He whined when his hips were grabbed roughly. The Losers looked at the show before them waiting for someone to make a move.

"Eddie, baby, you’re so sexy in your shorts." Richie's eyes were glassy and red. Eddie blushed when Richie's lips grazed his neck. Eddie wanted to tell Richie to stop so they could move this somewhere quiet but, he couldn’t seem to find his voice. Richie pulled away and took a hit from the blunt again. This time he let the smoke envelope Eddies face.

Eddie coughed a little before he looked up at Richie. The boy had a lopsided smirk. “You okay?” He nods. “Good boy.” Richie kisses him then goes back to having a conversation with Bil. Eddie could barely process what just happened. First, he was damn sure Richie was gonna fuck gun right here right now and now Richie is talking to Bill.

Eddie stayed on Richie's lap still. He could feel his hard-on pressed against his ass. Eddie thought he could get away with shifting against him but, Mike made grabby hands towards Eddie he wanted to hold him.

Eddie got up quickly and made his way into Mike's warm arms. “Hi princess.” Mike kisses his temple. Eddie felt so loved from such a simple action. Eddie stayed wrapped in Mike's arms, he absentmindedly played with the hem of his shirt. Mike places slow kisses on the back of Eddie's neck which slowly lulled him to a better state of mine.

Eddie sat in Mike's lap humming a tune and playing with Mike's fingers. Mike didn’t mind. He watched as Eddie picked his big hands up and spread the fingers apart. His small hand wrapped around his fingers and bent them slightly.

Bill looked from the sidelines. He watched as Mike bent down to his neck and lingered. He puked back but bent back to suck another mark on Eddie's neck. Eddie didn’t seem to feel it. He was too busy in his own mind.

Richie and Beverly passed the blunt back and forth before eventually, Rich leaned in to kiss her. It was innocent and sweet but it carried an unknown weight to it.

The Losers were just having a good time, enjoying the presence of each other. Stan sat between Bill's thighs as he spoke to Ben about a book he read. Beverly and Richie passed the blunt back and forth while making jokes. Mike and Bill rambled about different topics while Eddie was pressed against Mike's chest.

Eddie was happy he was surrounded by his friends. He never wanted this happiness to end.


	5. After Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Chapters will be more consistent in the future.

It was the next day and Bill was at baseball practice. Richie, Eddie, and Mike were cheering Bill on over the little things. Beverly and Stan were sitting on the side gossiping while Ben played with Bev's hair. Bill was stretching alongside his teammates giving the boys a good view of his ass.

Everyone knew Bill was muscular. He may not be tall like Richie but he was very strong. His thighs were thick which paired well his beautiful, thick ass that made everyone drool. Eddie leaned on the railing staring at the boy stretch and flaunt his muscles. "Eddie you're drooling." Richie joked making the smaller boy flinch.

"Sorry, he's just so damn hot." Eddie whined. Bill turned to the bleachers and winked at his fellow Losers.

Mike and Eddie's cheeks heat up at the sudden action. The coach walked over to his boys and blew his whistle. "Let's go boys!" He yelled. Bill sighed, grabbed his bat and walked over to the home plate. Richie and Mike sat down while Eddie kept standing, cheering Bill on. “Bill can do it, yes he can! If he can’t do it, no one can!” Eddie cheered as if he were a cheerleader.

Bill looked over and blew him a kiss. “Did ya’ see that Stan! I’m stealing your man!” Eddie called to the boy who sat with Bev wearing his sun hat. “Go ahead, Eddie. I still have Mike.” He smiled. Eddie laughed and continued watching the game. Richie and Mike watched Eddie's perky ass every time he jumped in excitement.

___

Baseball practice had ended and everyone was home. "Eddie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mike and Stan were in the living room, relaxing. "Yeah, sure okay." Eddie went to the bedroom. "What's going on Bi—" Eddie turned around and caught his breath.

Bill looked sexy as hell. His once auburn hair was now mixed with blonde and dripping sweat. His muscles were tense and showing off in his white tank top. "Come here." He purred and Eddie did as told, he was now pressed against his sweaty form.

"You look so good, princess." Bill purred running his hand through Eddie's hair. "Thank you, Bill." Eddie keened into Bill's touch until the taller make grabbed his ass and pressed their lips together. Bill pulled back and shoved the smaller boy into the bed. Eddie bounced a little before getting straddled.

Bill pinned Eddie's hands above his head and licked a stripe up his face.

"Sir," Bill was already topless and slightly dripping with sweat from the heat of the room. "Eddie quiet." Bill groaned and Eddie did as told. Bill removed Eddie's clothes. Bill got off of the boy and stared at his small frame. "Absolutely gorgeous." Bill sighed and ran his hand down Eddie's chest. Eddie's breath hitched when the taller male grasped his hard cock.

"I'm gonna suck your cock until I think you deserve my cock, okay?" Bill taunts gripping Eddie's hair. "Yes, daddy." Eddie whines. Bill lowers himself onto his knees and drags Eddie to the edge.

Bill strips Eddie out of his pants and palms his boxers watching as the boy beneath him reacted. Eddie's face was red and his chest heaved with each touch. The taller male placed Eddie's legs in his shoulders and licked the head of Eddie's cock. 

"Bill," The taller male smacked his thigh. A loud cry leaves Eddie's throat. "I'm sorry Daddy! I'm sorry." Bill smirked at his power and wrapped his lips around the red, throbbing head.

Bill's pace was slow. He dragged his movements out to give Eddie the most pleasure and to be the biggest tease. "Daddy, it feels good. It feels so good." Eddie whined leaning back on one of his elbows and biting on his finger. Bill reached up to fondle Eddie's balls as he sucked.

His tongue flicked at his head, licking up the precum that already beaded at the tip. The tip of Eddie's cock hits the back of Bill's throat as he took his cock deep until he brushed against his pelvis. "Fuck," Eddie groaned watching this go down in front of him.

The brown-haired boy grips the soft, auburn hair of his lover and tugs hard as his orgasm slowly approach.

"You close baby?" Bill asked after pulling off his cock. Eddie nods as Bill's hand jerks him off quickly using his spit as lube. "I want you to cum in my mouth okay? Can you do that?" Eddie nods. "Such a good boy, such a good boy for daddy." Bill purred and sucked on the red leaking tip.

Bill took Eddie back into his mouth and bobbed quickly hoping Eddie would cum quick. Eddies heels dug into Bills back as he felt his mind go fuzzy and his chest feels tight. The knot in his stomach began to unravel making him pant and moan. "S-so close, daddy." He cried, tears falling down his red cheeks.

Bill ket his teeth drag along the head of his cock giving him more pleasure before taking him all the way again. "Fuck! Bill!" The older male let it slide as Eddie was dangling off of the edge of euphoria.

Thick, warm cum floods Bills mouth after Eddie shouts and tugs at his locks. He looked up to see the younger male's eyes rolled back and his mouth open, letting out pleas and moans of incomprehensive babble. Bill pulled off and swallowed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

He waited for Eddie to calm down before he spoke to him. "Are you okay?" He asked laying next to him and petting his hair.

"Yes, thank you." Eddie purred, eyes fluttering shut. Bill knew the boy was tired and let him rest.

He also knew that he wasn't finished with Eddie.


	6. Caught Red Handed

Mike ran a hand down as his face, wiping the sweat that beaded on his forehead. The undeniable sound of muffled moans and the sinful sound of someone's lips wrapped around their lover's cock. "Fuck, baby boy. You're doing so well." Mike moaned and leaned back on his elbows.

"Eddie, fuck!" Mike cries when Eddie's hand fondled his balls. Eddies 'innocent' brown eyes stare into Mikes as he took him down his throat again, gagging and then pulling back. "You are such a good boy, taking my cock so well." Mike purred running a hand through Eddie's soft hair.

Though Eddie liked it rough, this new contrast made his knees weak and his cock hard. He takes Mike's cock out of his mouth and gently slaps the head on his soft, wet tongue. Eddie kisses the head and takes a breath. "I love your cock, sir." He pants stroking the shaft. "It's so big and hard it fills my mouth up so well. I bet it would feel amazing—fuck— inside me." 

Eddie's words only made Mike closer to his orgasm. "Mike, I'm home!" The familiar sound of Stan's keys hitting the table scared him. Eddie looked towards the doorway and slowly slipped his mouth back on Mike's head.

"Ed—" Mike stopped himself seeing Stan begin his walk down the hall, phone in hand. Mike tried to push Eddie off but he was stopped when Stan entered. "Oh, hello." He purred seeing the sight before him. Mike didn’t want to fall back into his state of euphoria but, it was hard to maintain his composure in front of Stan.

“My little slut just couldn’t keep his mouth to himself could he?” Stan walked over to where Eddie was kneeling on the floor. “I asked you a question.” Stan groveled tugging on his brown hair. “I’m sorry sir,” Eddie was now stroking Mike's cock. “I couldn’t keep my mouth to myself, I’m a little cum slut.” Eddie whined.

Stan looked pleased and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. “I don’t blame you Mikey, Eddie is very tempting. Like a siren, when he’s needy you want to help.” Stan rubbed Mikes back and kissed at his neck, leaving little bites here and there. Mike's head was thrown back in pleasure as Eddie sucked his balls. He took one into his mouth and cradled the other making sure his left hand stayed pumping Mike's cock.

“You take his dick so well Eddie. I might have to get in your tight ass, you’d like that right?” Eddie nods and gags on the cock blocking his airway. “Such a good slut he is.” Stan took off his belt and shirt leaving him in his black slacks and heeled boots. Eddie continued his pace, watching as Stan walked behind him.

Eddie’s bare ass was on full display for Stan. “Mikey, have you touched this beautiful ass yet?” Mike shook his head and gripped Eddie's hair. “You are missing out my love.” Stan laughed and removed his slacks and boxers.

“Look at this pretty ass,” Stans Hans comes down quick on Eddie's ass leaving a nice red mark. “I’m gonna ruin it.” Mike looked down at his boyfriend and saw him slap his cock against Eddie's hole. “Suck it, whore!” Stan held his hand to Eddie's face. Eddie went to pull of Mike's cock but was stopped when Stan put his fingers in. “Suck them both.” He growled smacking his ass again.

Eddie did as told and sucked on Mike's cock and Stan's finger. Once Stan felt his fingers were wet enough he took the out of Eddie's mouth and ran them around the rim of his hole. “Eddie baby, why can my finger slip so easily inside? Were you fingering yourself?” Shamefully, Eddie nodded. “You little slut. You can’t stand to have one hole filled can you?” Stan teases, thrusting three fingers in.

Eddie moans and choked on the fat cock in his mouth. Stan was surprised Mike hadn’t cum yet but, he knew he could go round after round.

Stan pulled Eddie's hair and made him pull off of Mike. “Holy shit.” The male groaned feeling the heat leave his member. “Sorry Mikey, I wanna hear him scream.” Stan slapped the young boy's ass, eliciting a moan from him. Stan figures Eddie was opened up enough, he also knew Eddie enjoyed being stretched out.

Stan circled Eddie's hole with his cock and slowly pushed the head in. “Jesus Christ,” Mike panted trying to regain his composure. “Eddie, help Mikey cum just don’t use your mouth.” Eddie wrapped his small hand around Mike's cock and attempt to balance himself. Once he gained his composure he began to jerk Mike off to please him and Stan.

Stan set a steady pace thrusting into Eddie while he jerked Mike off.

"Oh fuck!" Eddie cried, tears falling down his face. Mike gripped the bed as his cock throbbed violently. It wasn't very long before Mike was cumming on Eddie's face. Eddie stuck his tongue out and lapped up his cum.

Stan smiled and smacked Eddie's ass again. The sweet moment was soon ruined when Stan thrust right into Eddie's prostate. "Fuck!" Eddie cried out, collapsing. Stan didn't care that Eddie was down, his hands stayed on his waist as he slid his cock in and out roughly.

"I'm gonna cum!" Eddie cried. "The little dumb whore is gonna cum, hmm?" Eddie nods trying to get a grip on reality. "Not until you ask properly," Stan growled. "Go ahead. Ask." Stan grabbed Eddie by the hair and held him so he was standing on his knees.

"Can I please cum daddy?" Eddie begged, Stan scoffed and grabbed his throat. "Wrong person. God, you really are a fucking dumb whore." Stan bit his shoulder. Eddie was beyond repair at this point. His ass hurt so did his knees, hands and his whole body at this point.

Eddie's big eyes stared into Mike's eyes. "Can I please cum, sir?" Mike nodded and Stan stared him down. "You can cum." Stan sighed.

Eddies body jerked as his cock throbbed, pumping out ropes of hot cum. After his orgasm hit. He passed out in Stans's arms.


	7. Sex Tapes

The Losers, minus Eddie, were crowded around Bev's phone. She had rushed into Richie's place, brandishing her phone with a video. The Losers watched in arousal at the video Beverly, proudly, owned.

The video started with Beverly and Eddie making out on her bed. Soft whines and small moans left his lips as her hands gave him unseen pleasure beneath his skirt. “Knees baby boy.” Her voice was soft yet still dominating for the boy who lowered himself before her. “Look at you, so eager to please.” Eddie's cheeks were dusted pink and his pretty lashes fluttered with every word.

“May I?” He asked looking up into the camera. “May you what?” She asked stroking his cheek. “May I eat you out?” Eddie keener into her touch, practically purring at each stroke. “You may, little princess.” Eddie's eyes lit up as he leaned into Bev's core, letting his tongue gently lick his clit.

Beverly places her leg on his shoulder and her hand that wasn’t occupied in his hair. Eddie lapped at her clit and her dripping hole, moaning each time he got a taste of her juices. Eddie looks picturesque like this. Face between Bev's pale, freckles thighs, muffled moans leaving his pink lips as he got a mouth full of his mistress’s cunt. His tongue prodded and curled her entrance before he delved in.

“Such a good boy.” Beverly praises breathlessly. Eddie's hands moved to Bev's thighs holding them so he could get deeper and pleasure his mistress. Beverly could’ve bet a million dollars that his mind was clouded with only one motive and that was too serve.

Eddie's little button nose pressed and bumped into Beverly's bundle of nerves making her twitch as writhe with pleasure. “So good for me. Such a good boy.” Her hand was shaky as it carries through Eddie's hair. Beverly's orgasm was slowly coming and Eddie could feel it. The way her walls clenched out his tongue letting his taste every inch of her. Her thighs shaking under his grasp. This only made his cock bob from under his skirt leaving a nice little puddle beneath him of precum.

Beverly tugged Eddie back by his hair making him whine. “Mistress,” His voice high and intoxicating. “You’re so close, I can feel it.” Eddie's eyes begged to please yet, Bev kept him away from her aching core. “Get on the bed.” She smiled sweetly as the boy did extras told. His back pressed against her and Ben’s soft silk sheets.

Beverly set her phone on the bedside table, gave a thumbs up to future viewers and climbed on next to Eddie. They share a short, heated, kiss. Beverly straddled Eddie and grounded against his hardon. Eddie let out a sinful whine and thrust up. Beverly's bare pussy against his leaking cock felt too good.”Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Eddie cried out.

Beverly pressed her foot onto the head of his cock so every time she moved it would stimulate her. Beverly repeated her motions until her clit began to throb erratically signifying her release that was soon to come. Eddie rapidly bucked his hips until he couldn’t take it and released all over him and Beverly. From the sight below her. Beverly's walls tightened as her organs crashed over her.

The pair laid, panting and sharing kisses before Beverly leaned over and turned off the camera.

“Holy shit.” Richie mumbled as Bev put her phone back in her pocket. “Wow.” Bill huffed. “Such a little cockslut.” Stan shook his head and sat down. Beverly wore a proud smile. “Man, I wanna see more.” Richie laughed sitting on the floor with a comic.

Beverly snickered when Ben let out a small noise. “What is there was more?” She asked plopping herself on the opposite couch. Beverly looked at Ben who was opening his laptop and prayed she wouldn’t ask him to pull it up. “Oh, Benny boy.” She purred looking at the blushing boy.” Bill looked over, hoping to get some clarification.

Ben sighed and sat his laptop on the coffee table. Richie was the first person next to Ben. He watched as Ben opened up a few files and clicked in a video labeled, “The Wonders of Architecture.”

The Losers gathered around the laptop as Ben clicked play.

The video started off with Ben setting up his camera and giving a smile. He stepped back as there was a knock on his and Bev’s door. “Come in.” He said, deep voice sounding through the room. The door swings open revealing a blushing Eddie. The boy didn’t waste any time, he rushed to Ben and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Ben quickly gains control of the situation and pushes Eddie back onto the bed.

“You know, I could never take seriously as a top.” Eddie smirked as Ben closed the door. “And why is that?” He asked quirking a brow. “You’re Ben Hanscom, our sweetheart of the group. You don’t have a singular dominant bone in your body.” Eddie laughed. “Sorry Benny boy, you just don’t have the guts to—“ Eddie was cut off by the loud crack of a belt and an almost animalistic growl.

Eddie's cocky attitude diminished and he was sitting on his knees. The plush mattress gave him comfort as he tried to contain his excitement. “Turn around.” Ben said, finger dancing in a circle.

Eddie did as told and spun around giving Ben a great view of his ass. Ben moved closer to the bed so he could fondle Eddie's perky ass. “Who has abused this little hole?” Ben asked dragging two fingers across his hole and down to his balls.

“Stan.” Eddie whine. “Only Stan?” He asked making the boy nod. Ben scoffed and smacked Eddie's ass, watching the way it bounced. “You want me to fuck your ass baby? Huh?” Eddie was joking around before but, now he’s on the verge of tears and his orgasm. “Yes please.” Eddie begs, voice wavering.

Ben grabs a bottle of lube and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. Eddie winced when Ben’s fingers entered him. “Your okay.” He cooed, setting a pace for his fingers thrusts. Eddie moaned softly as Ben fondled his balls, setting him at ease. Eddie was already so deep into subspace the prepping felt like it was only a minute.

Ben pulled his fingers out and stroked his cock with lube. Ben's hand came down quick on Eddie's ass making him moan loudly. “Oh harder!” He cried out biting his lip. Ben shook his head me gripped the boy’s feminine hips. With one quick thrust, Ben's cock was halfway in Eddie's right hole. “Jesus fucking Christ!” Ben growled feeling his walls already tighten around him.

Ben pulled out and pushed in hoping to soon set a rhythm. Ben grabbed Eddie's hips so tight he was sure he would have bruises tomorrow. "Shit," Eddie pants putting his head against the sheets. "You're so tight, honey." Ben leans forward to kiss his shoulders before he angled his hips.

Eddie's eyes rolled back when Ben hit his prostate dead on. "Fucking hell!" He moans gripping the sheets to stabilize himself.

Ben's thrusts didn't stop no matter how many times Eddie plead. He watched as Eddie arched his back further than before and let out a strangled moan of his name. "I'm so close sir!" He cried hoping that Ben will have some mercy on him. Ben smacked his ass until his cheeks turned red and watched as his cock disappeared into Eddie's ass.

"Ask nicely baby." Ben kissed his shoulders gently. "Can I please cum, sir?" Eddie asked gripping the pillow closest to him. "You can baby, you can cum." Ben's voice was soft as he spoke which soothed Eddie. Ben watched as Eddie heaved with every breath before he let out a loud but, breathless, moan.

"There you go, baby." Ben groaned slowing down his pace and pulling out. Ben jerked himself off before he came all over Eddie's ass. "Are you okay?" Ben asked rubbing Eddie's thighs. "Yeah," After a bit of panting, Ben got up and grabbed his phone. And the video ended.

"Jesus," Stan was the first to break the ice. "Maybe we should call you Big Ben." Richie jokes. "Your lucky I even showed this to you guys, just don't tell Eddie you saw it okay?


	8. Not a Chapter

Hello everyone, I'm just here with a short announcement. Cockslut will be going on hold for a while until further notice. Sorry for the inconvenience, I will be working on other projects to fill the void.

See you all soon.


End file.
